


Colds

by LeVampiress



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Colds, F/M, Illnesses, Sleepy Cuddles, Tom Is A Sweetheart, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have the flu, Tom comes in and cheers you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds

Today you thought you would have done something productive, yet apparently not as here you were, snuggled on the sofa of your shared apartment in a thick blanket. 

'Damn colds...' you thought to yourself, sniffling slightly. 

This cold had literally come from nowhere, the previous night you was fine, in tip top condition almost, with you and your fiancee going out for a leisurely walk through Hyde park. It was a lovely night, the sunset casting orange and purples through the cloudy skies of London, barely touching the magnificent, infamous skyline. 

Yet the night had drawn in quickly, your gentleman of a man even offering his jacket to you at the slight wind, making it a bit nippy. Yet you had refused.. And that was probably why you had suddenly developed this cold, why had you have been so stubborn? 

With you wallowing in pity, blanket covering most of your rather red face and nose, your mobile buzzed against the deep chocolate coloured coffee table. Looking over at it, glaring at it almost, you see your husband to be's name written across the screen. Tom Hiddleston. Brushing your (h/c) hair out your face you reach over and pick up the phone. 

Meeting Tom was simply by chance, bumping into him one day when he was returning from an audition from Othello.. On the tube no less. You two had struck up a conversation, it then leading to Shakespeare (a mutual love between the two of you) and the two of you hit it off from there, getting off at the same stop, getting a coffee and exchanging phone numbers, the relationship soared on from then on. And now here you are, engaged to the most wonderful man you've ever known. 

'Hello..?' You question, sniffing yet again, wiping your nose on some balled up tissue in your other hand. Oh illness sucks...

'Love? I was just calling to say I'm coming back from the set now.. You don't sound to good' was all you heard on the other end. Count Tom to pick that out. 

'It's just a cold Thomas, I'll be fine..' You smiled to yourself, Tom would always seem to worry about you like that. Always knowing what was wrong. 

'If you say so (y/n), I'll be back soon alright? Love you' 

'I love you too.. In a bit' And with that you hung up, tossing your phone back onto the coffee table. 

This cold was making you drowsy, and all the cold and flu medicine didn't really help with that, pushing the blanket off yourself as you suddenly felt hot, yet your skin was freezing. You clutched the wad of tissue still in your hand and tried to get some sleep... Which just so happens you did, drifting off easily into the comfy leather sofa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom arrived some time later, his hair still black from filming Thor: The Dark World yet still his natural curls somehow kept coming through. Opening the door slowly, shutting it behind himself and locking it for the night, Tom glanced over to your sleeping form curled up on the sofa.

'Just like a cat..' he thought, smiling to himself. 

Taking off his shoes, he padded over silently to the sofa you two always shared, simply cuddling on, or even watching films together.. And perhaps other things to. Tom bent down to be in eye level to your sleeping form, you sniffling slightly in your sleep which Tom simply found adorable. Chuckling out a little 'Ehehe' to himself he gently reached under you, lifting you up slowly into bridal style. From this new found warmth you seemed to cuddle straight into his chest, trying to seek out more.

Padding softly to your shared room, he layed you down on the queen sized mattress, the sheets welcoming you wholeheartedly and the pillows seemed to caress your rather lightweight head. Pulling the covers over you gently, Tom leaned over the bed, kissing your temple before turning to leave. Until he felt the familiar tug of his shirt pull back, as if someone was holding him back.

'Tom don't leave...' You whimpered, delighted to see your fiancee again but not wanting him to leave so soon. Filming really was harsh, not letting you see each other for most weeks, relishing the time you did have together on his days off. 

Smiling softly to himself, Tom took hold of your hand, turning around in the process. 

'If you don't want me to leave, I won't leave you darling' Circling the palm of your hand gently, walking back over to the bed.

'I missed you today..' You say, eyes brightening slightly at Tom sitting down. 

'Love I missed you too, so much' He replies gently, swinging his legs up onto the bed so he can lay next to you, pulling you gently to him. 

You reveling in the warmth that he brought, you snuggled against him, already feeling like drifting off again. 

Tom kissed your forehead again, sensing this. 

 

'Goodnight love.. Get better soon for me..' Smiling against the rather cool skin of your forehead before pulling away, playing with your hair as he let you drift off into a comfortable sleep in his arms


End file.
